


I want to be in love with you forever

by KuteKittehs



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hopper, Beta Joyce, Beta Will, Beta/Beta, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Omega El, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: It hadn't been something they had planned. It had just sort of happened.Beta Joyce x Beta Hopper.





	I want to be in love with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Staying Together by Bry. It's a really pretty song.
> 
> This is probably my favourite of this little series so far. It's just quite sweet.

It hadn’t been something they planned. It had just sort of happened. 

They had just naturally started spending more time together after everything that had happened. It was reassuring to know someone was there for you to fall back on – someone that knew all your broken pieces, your weaknesses and vulnerabilities and loved you anyway. They had both needed someone to be there for them after the crazy things they had experienced.

Hopper had started going to the Byers house with El in tow more often. The five of them would spend some quality – upside down free! – time together and have fun. It felt like a family.

 

One evening, when the group of them were having dinner, El smiled and her eyes took on that otherworld wisdom. “This is how it is meant to be,” she said sagely, entirely certain as she gazed at the others seated around her.

Joyce reached over to ruffle the omega’s hair in that motherly manner she had. “You’re right as always, sweetie,” she praised, her smile as obvious in her voice as on her face. Then she pointed at the greens on the girl’s plate and remined, “remember to eat your vegetables or there’s no dessert.”

El furrowed her brows, staring at the green food as though it had personally offended her. Will giggled and Jonathan snorted, and she stuck her tongue out at them both in retaliation. Despite her hesitance, she started eating the vegetables, making a show of grimacing at Hopper as she did so.

Hopper grimaced back as he too ate some of the healthy food. He felt Joyce’s gentle, playful smack to his arm and grinned. “It tastes amazing,” he complimented and the beta woman flushed with pride.

 

A few weeks later, the two betas stood side by side out on the Byer’s front porch. Hopper remained vigilant, eyes scanning the treeline, but relaxed when Joyce leaned into his side. He glanced down at the smaller woman who simply grinned up at him.

“What?” she asked innocently, taking a long drag of her cigarette before turning her face away to blow out the smoke. She didn’t look back at him but he could see her grin had softened into a small smile. “You’re comfortable and warm.”

Hopper rolled his eyes but there was no hiding his own smile. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arm around her to hold her close.

 

The five of them settled in the Byer’s living room to watch some movies. Hopper and Joyce took up the sofa, Jonathan took up residence in the arm chair, while Will and El built a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor to huddle together.

“Is everyone comfortable?” Joyce asked, eyes focusing on the children, and only really settled when each of them nodded. She felt a heavy arm fall around her shoulders and without even thinking about it she leaned into Hopper’s side.

They all watched comfortably. The comfortable silence was only broken a few times by Jonathan’s comments on the cinematography, Hopper’s questioning of the plot, Joyce’s checks on if everyone was comfortable, El’s curious questions and one of the others answers. Otherwise, they watched quietly, enjoying being in each other’s company.

Eventually, Joyce fell asleep leaning into Hopper’s comfortable side.

“Hey, mum check this out – oh,” Will said excitedly only to quieten down when he realised. He nudged El and pointed causing the girl to stifle her giggles behind her palm. “She’s probably going to be disappointed when she realises she missed the end of the film.”

El frowned. She didn’t like the thought of lovely, kind Joyce Byers being anything but happy. “Then we will have another movie night,” she declared. “We’ll have lots and lots, and she’ll be happy.”

The young beta nodded. “I think that’s a great idea,” he agreed. The two children grinned at each other.

Hopper, listening to the children more than the actual film, smiled fondly down at them. They continued to chatter amongst themselves as the movie started to draw to a close. He glanced over at Jonathan who was watching him and his mother with a strange expression before it smoothed into a pleased smile. Hopper wanted to question it but decided to let it go, especially when the young alpha stood with a yawn and announced he was going to bed.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Hopper said. He looked up and saw that the credits were just starting to roll. “You two should get ready for bed now,” he told them.

They both groaned, wanting to stay up a little later. They tried to give him their best puppy dog eyes and Hopper snorted, shaking his head. They deflated.

“Fine, you can have an extra hour but straight to bed after it’s up,” Hopper compromised.

They instantly perked back up, smiling up at him happily. “Thanks, pop!” Will and El chimed together. Then the pair of them disappeared in the direction of the kitchen to, he assumed, raid the fridge.

Hopper stared after them, chest impossibly tight. Then Joyce mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep as she pressed closer to him, hands clinging to his shirt. Her brow creased and he realised she was not having a good dream. He ran soothing hands through her hair, trying to comfort her, and smiled softly when she settled against him again. The two of them remained that way for a long time – enough that Will and El came back to bid them goodnight and dutifully collect the pillows and blankets to take back to Will’s room.

Glancing down at the peaceful woman, Hopper carefully moved away to stand. Then he hefted her into his arms, being as careful and gentle as he could so she remained asleep, before walking her to her room.

He placed her down and pulled the blankets up around her. “Sleep tight, Joyce,” he whispered, brushing wayward strands of her hair from her face.

Sleepily, Joyce mumbled, “Ni’ Hop.”

Hopper’s heart swelled with affection. 

Then he checked in on the kids and was pleased to see them settling down to sleep. He returned to the couch and also got ready to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, before anyone else was awake, Joyce padded quietly into the living room to find Hopper fast asleep. She smiled at the sight. Then she grabbed an extra blanket and pulled it over him, wanting to take care of him as much as he did her.

Joyce quietly slipped from the room and got started on breakfast. She knew any moment Will, El and Jonathan would shuffle into the kitchen demanding food.

 

There was a knock at the door.

Joyce furrowed her brows; she wasn’t expecting anyone. The boys were both out – Jonathan with Nancy and that Harrington boy Steve – and Will was obviously with the Party somewhere.

She opened the door to find Hopper stood on the other side. Instantly she relaxed and a bright smile overtook her features. “This is a pleasant surprise,” she informed him.

Hopper smiled bashfully at her. “Yeah, my shift finished early and El is out with the others so I thought I’d stop by,” he admitted. He paused then. “I’m not intruding, am I?” he asked her uncertainly.

Joyce laughed. “You could never, Hop,” she answered honestly. “You’re always welcome here. You and El. Always.” She frowned at him suddenly. “You should know this by now. Does El know this? She should. I should tell her when I next see her,” Joyce rambled. 

Hopper’s laughter cut her off. She furrowed her brows at him but he simply smiled at her. “I’m sure El know,” he reassured her gently. She smiled brightly. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Their relationship continued in the same manner – the two of them spending quiet evenings together, the kids surrounding them and creating an actual family. It was everything either of them could have asked for.

 

Relaxed, Joyce watched her children play in the back yard. It didn’t even occur to her that she had included El, laughing as she ran from Jonathan in their game of tag, because Joyce had always known that she would care for that girl from the moment she had stumbled into their lives.

She glanced over at Hopper who was seated at the kitchen table nursing a warm cup of coffee. The man looked calm and peaceful. “This is nice,” she confessed.

Hopper raised a brow. “What is?” he asked.

Joyce moved away from the window and sat opposite him. She reached across the table to press one of her hands to one of his. “Just this,” she said. A smile spread across her face, lighting it up beautifully, when Hopper flipped his hand to entwine their fingers together.

“You’re right,” he agreed.

“Usually am,” she teased.

Hopper laughed. He shook his head fondly, gazing at the beautiful and strong and entirely amazing woman in front of him.

The children came piling in through the back door then. Jonathan glanced at their hands and smiled that pleased smile of his before turning to the younger two to ask what they wanted to drink.

“Nothing fizzy!” Joyce interrupted quickly, spinning in her seat to face them. “You had enough of that last night! I think that’s why the pair of you are so hyper.”

The younger two tried to convince her otherwise but she remained firm in her decision. Eventually, they gave up and accepted the juice Jonathan had made them before they dragged the older teen back outside to play a new game.

Joyce and Hopper watched them go fondly.

 

The five of them were at Hopper and El’s cabin. The moment the three Byers had walked through the door El had taken each Will and Jonathan by the hand and lead them straight to her room. That left Joyce and Hopper mostly on their own.

The two betas amused themselves by listening to some of Hopper’s old records. Then Joyce took Hopper by the hand and started to dance with him. He put up a weak protest before just giving in. The woman laughed, delighted, as she was twirled.

Wanting to know what was going on, El, Will and Jonathan shuffled into the room. They watched the two adults dance around the living room, smiles bright and happy, and couldn’t hold back their laughter.

“You should join us,” Joyce suggested when she noticed them, “it’s fun.”

With a laugh, Will started bopping along to the music on his own. He didn’t have any rhythm but that didn’t stop him from just having a good time.

“That’s it!” Joyce encouraged.

Will continued to jump and spin around, laughing loudly.

Hopper chuckled. “You’re doing great, kid.”

El was uncertain. She wanted to join in but she wasn’t entirely sure how. It seemed hard, and as fun as it looked, she worried about doing it wrong. She blinked when there was a light tap on her shoulder. Turning to Jonathan, she tilted her head when he offered her his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Jonathan asked politely. He had a crooked smile on his face.

Shyly, El nodded her head and placed her small hand into Jonathan’s. He was slow as he showed her how to dance the way that Hopper and Joyce were, and he remained patient when she stepped on his toes. Then as she got more confident, he sped up and the two were whirling around the room.

“Wow, you’re even better than us,” Joyce praised. She watched as the young omega’s face lit up with pride at the compliment. “And Will!” she beamed, “look at those moves!” She enjoyed the way that encouraged her youngest son to dance harder.

Hopper caught Jonathan’s eye and gave a thankful nod. The younger alpha nodded back with a bright smile before he turned his attention back to El who was demanding to know a new dance.

Joyce leaned her head on Hopper’s shoulder, smile soft. “This is the life,” she murmured. She felt Hopper press his face to her hair and the ghost of a chaste kiss on her head. 

 

Coming in from a smoke together, the two betas went straight for the old, worn couch of the Byer’s living room. They didn’t even think about it before they curled around each other to watch some random movie together.

“I have to get our kids in an hour,” Joyce mentioned.

Hopper didn’t even pause at her word choice. He just nodded. “I can come with you.”

She shook her head. “Nah, I can manage,” she assured him. “It’d be a real help if you could make a start on dinner though.”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem,” Hopper said.

She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. She then settled back against his side. The two of them continued to watch the film together.

 

No, it hadn’t been something they planned. It had just sort of happened. But neither of them would change it for the world.


End file.
